


Help me PLEASE

by TomMarvolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomMarvolo/pseuds/TomMarvolo
Summary: I can't find this fanfic, can you help me? Please 🥺
Relationships: Harry Potter & Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2





	Help me PLEASE

I can't find a fanfic. it's when Harry travels between universes I think, he wakes up being treated by unspeakable, James Potter and Lily Potter look for him to live with them, he gets sick in the early days because the atmosphere is different from his, sirius and snape date and the other Harry attends Hogwarts but voldemort does not exist in this universe or they think he don't did. I haven't finished reading and read for a long time, but these are the facts that I remember, does anyone know the name of this fanfic?


End file.
